rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl Johnson
Carl "CJ" Johnson , GTA: baş kahramanı Olarak Görünen GTA San Andreas serisinde Bir karakterdir. Grand Theft Auto IV'te ise bir Easter Egg olarak karşımıza çıkar. Carl Johnson, Young Maylay olarak da bilinen Chris Bellard tarafından seslendirildi . Background CJ çocukken yüzebilir ve yüzüne tıkmış bir prezervatif aldığına beri o zamandan beri yüzmekten korkuyordu. Brian's death Carl'ın ilk ölümcül trajedisi 1987'de oldu; en küçük kardeşi Brian, korkunç bir kazada hayatını kaybetti. Brian'ın ölmesine neden olan olayda büyük bir çete savaşı sırasında ölmüş olabilir, ancak rakip bir çetenin ölümünde rol oynadığı ima edildi. Carl'ın Brian'ın ölümü olmasını istediği ve ona göre Brian'ın ölmesine izin verdi. Bu olayların Carl'ı Carl'ın ölümüyle suçlayan Sweet'la olan ilişkisini etkiliyor. Life in Liberty City Following Brian's death, Carl left Los Santos for Liberty City, and did not attend to his brother's funeral. At Liberty City, Carl begun to work for Joey Leone, the son of Salvatore Leone, the Don of the Leone crime family. Joey employed Carl to steal vehicles. The two partners became good friends; they both shared their personal family stories with each other. In 1992, five years later, Carl has since changed himself while living in Liberty City. While out doing his dirty deeds, Carl received a phone call from Sweet, who told him that their mother was killed in a drive-by shooting by Ballas members who drove a "green Sabre" car. Upon hearing it, Carl took a plane to Los Santos to attend his mother's funeral. Events in GTA San Andreas Return to Los Santos Carl arrives via a plane to Los Santos, and takes a taxi. The taxi is stopped near Grove Street by three corrupt police officers, Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, and Jimmy Hernandez. After a rough welcoming back home from Tenpenny - who used to bully CJ before he left Los Santos - they shove CJ into the back of the police car and all four men take a drive through different parts of the gang areas in Los Santos. While driving, the three men manipulated Carl into doing whatever they wanted by framing him for the death of a fellow officer Ralph Pendelbury, using the pistol that killed him as evidence. The three officers then throw Carl out of the moving car and onto at a Ballas hangout. Carl then arrives to his old family house at Grove Street, taking a photo of his mother and begins to remember a few moments from the old days with his brother Brain and sister Kendl. Big Smoke then enters with a baseball bat, thinking Carl is a thief, but Carl manages to calm him. Suprised and excited about Carl's return home, Smoke welcomes Carl back home and promises that he'll "Find out who killed yo' moms". The two then drive to Carl's mother's funeral. When they arrive at the funeral, they see Kendl, Sweet and Ryder, all standing above Beverly Johnson's grave. Kendl is suprised and glad to see her older brother back home, but Sweet isn't the slightest bit delighted to see his younger brother. Carl expresses his deep sorrow for there mother's death, but Sweet criticizes him about that, leading to a heated arguement between the two brothers. An upset Kendl leaves, which starts an argument between her and Sweet. After all of the arguments end, CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke all leave the funeral. Working out in the Families After leaving the funeral, some Ballas in car attack and destroy Big Smoke's Perennial. CJ, Ryder, Sweet and Smoke then steal some bikes and escape. CJ then learns that the Grove has lost power over the years he was gone. Sweet explains that the Grove Street Families aren't as powerful as they were five years ago, as Seville Boulevard Families and the Temple Drive families have been "beefing" and thus have left Grove Street. So while Grove street spends its time set-trippin (set-trpping being who controls what turf), the Ballas and Vagos are now taking over Los Santos. Upon learning this, CJ decides to help his brother and the Grove Street Families get back to it's feet, (though at first Sweet declines, but later changes his mind). Personality Carl is presumaly diffrent from the last 2 protagonists Claude and Tommy. Carl is less violent and gives his enemies a second chance to prove themselves as seen during High Noon where Carl tries to make Edward Pulaskie believe that Tenepenny is using him. Or during Yay Ka Boom Boom telling Cesar that he does'nt wanted to kill Ryder;'' fucking ryder man he was my homie and I have killed him.''But he does not show any soft attitude on some of his enemies like Kane or Tenepenny. Sometimes Carl showes a leader role during A Home in the HIlls where CJ guides the Triads to Madd Doggs Crib. Relationships With Other Characters Gallery Category:Protagonists Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:GTA III Era Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Characters Category:Characters in GTA San Andreas